Conversaciones
by Ruebelt
Summary: Edward y Bella Platican sobre "esas vampirezas del clan Denali"... Pero,¿Por que Edward no dijo nada? ....¿quieres saber de que se trata?...Edward/Tanya


Era de noche cuando comenzo una conversación de la que debi haber preparado antes las respuestas que daria

Conversaciones

Era de noche cuando comenzo una conversación de la que debi haber preparado antes las respuestas que daria.

_-me hablo un poco del tiempo que tu familia vivió en Denali_- me había dicho Bella Aquella noche al llegar después de cazar con Emmet y Carlisle.

-_¿a si?-_ aquello me había tomado desprevenido totalmente. Por un segundo creí que hablaríamos de Rosalie y su decisión de no tenerla en la familia. Pero con Bella nunca se sabía con exactitud. Aquello me llamaba la atención, aunque no tuviera idea de que era de lo que quería hablar.

_-Menciono algo sobre un grupo de vampirizas… y tu_- comprendí casi al instante y por primera vez en mi nueva vida agradecí no tener sangre en las venas ni corazón que me latiera en el pecho, si hubiera sido así, seguramente estaría ruborizado y con el corazón intentando salir de mi pecho, y eso me habría delatado. No quería que Bella supiera ciertos detalles de la familia de Denali.

-_¿Quién de ellas fue?-_ me pregunto Bella con ansiedad y no supe que responder. Era algo normal en los humanos sentir curiosidad, pero parecía que Bella sentía mucha más de la normal. Me quede callado, intentando no hablar por temor de que los nervios me distorsionaran la voz. - _¿o hubo mas de una?_- no mire el rostro de Bella pero pude imaginar sus enormes ojos castaños intentando mirarme por algún recoveco de mi abrazo. Me alegre de haberla abrazado bien desde un principio.

Claro que aun me acordaba de Denali, había estado ahí alguna vez y por supuesto que recordaba aun más a Tanya.

Sonreí al recordarla, le aguardaba un gran afecto por la comprensión que me había dado con lo de Bella el año pasado. Claro que las cosas fueron más allá.

_-Alice me lo dirá con seguridad… voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo_- la voz de Bella me saco de mis recuerdos, y la firmaza de su voz me hizo sentir pánico por un segundo. Alice le diría todo lo que le preguntara. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el amor de mi vida supiera algo de "ese" pasado. ¿Qué no podía solo importarle el futuro que nos esperaba juntos?

Aunque debo admitir que sus celos era algo inigualablemente delicioso que me hacia sentir extremadamente feliz.

-_Es tarde_- la voz me salio distorsionada. Lo supe antes de pararla para que no saliese. La tome para que no pudiera moverse. Si pudiera sudar en ese momento habría sudado mucho y habría estado tan rojo o mas que un pimiento por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

_-Es algo malo… algo realmente malo_- se aventuro a decir ella. ¿Malo?, no que va… solo vergonzoso.

_-Cálmate, Bella-_ comenzaba a tranquilizarme. Bella a veces era un poco paranoica, no era que no tuviera que serlo conviviendo con seres como nosotros. Pero las veces, como esa, era innecesario.- _no seas ridícula…_ - dije medio en broma.

_-¿lo soy?... entonces ¿Por qué no me dices nada?_

_-Porque no hay nada que decir. Lo estas sacando todo de contexto_- en ese momento solo esperaba una respuesta para salirme por la tangente y cambiar de tema. Pero Bella en lugar de darme la respuesta esperada, me dio la que quería que olvidara.

_-¿Quién de ellas fue?_- me resigne y suspire a apesadumbrado. Si quería respuestas le daría la mitad de ellas.

_-Tanya expreso un pequeño interés y yo le hice saber de modo muy cortes y caballeroso que no me interesaba. Fin de la historia…_

Valla. Había resumido un largo periodo de mi larga existencia en sola una pequeña oración.

Cuando había llegado a Denali, Tanya me había ofrecido su amistad, digo, por sus pensamientos había creído que era verdad. Aunque me sorprendía que se la pasara pensando en ropa o en canciones. Sin embargo debo admitir que me sentía un tanto incomodo cuando estaba con ella.

La primera razón era por que sentía que me preguntaba algo, pero pensaba en otra cosa y no ponía atención a lo que yo decía, entonces ¿Por qué preguntaba algo que no le interesaba? Tal vez era solo por entablar conversación y yo solo estaba amargado, al menos era lo que siempre me decía a mi mismo. También era su atuendo. Tanya era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, tenia cabello rubio y ojos dorados al igual que todos, pero tenia algo dulce y salvaje a la vez, que me hacia sentir incomodo, en especial cuando llevaba aquellas blusas de tela ligera que hacia que la imaginación no tuviera mucho trabajo, me decía una y mil veces que era su casa y ella podía andar como quisiera. Pero solo soy un hombre.

Aquella tarde la recuerdo muy bien. Eran los primeros días de la primavera invernal en Alaska y la mayoría se había quedado en casa, ya que el sol había salido, según Alice solo duraría un par de horas.

Así que estábamos todos en esa casa inmensa. Pero cuando se vive con tantas parejas de amantes perfectos es difícil pasar el día con ellos. A veces era insoportable. Así que cuando vi que en la casa no se podía estar, me retire a tomar aire. Ya que si entraba a la sala, ahí estaba Carmen y Eleazar, si optaba por irme a la cocina solo por curiosear, me encontraba con Esme y Carlisle en un momento muy privado, fui al jardín y Emmet, Rosalie, jasper y Alice estaban jugando entre ellos. No faltaban jugadores.

Ahora que lo pienso parecía que era uno de _ esos_ días en los que nadie me quiere cerca, así que opte por irme a los bosques a correr un rato.

Cuando el cielo se nublo supe que la casa ya no estaría tan llena pero aun así no quería volver, así que corrí hasta llegar a un pueblito cerca de uno de los puertos. El cielo estaba nublado así que pude salir del bosque pasando _casi_ desapercibido. Me compre uno de esos llaveros con un pez.

-¿Por qué tan solo, estas curioseando?- reconocí la voz mucho antes de escucharla. Así que ya estaba sonriendo cuando_ su_ voz llego a mis oídos.

- si un poco- respondí, mirándola. Fue un alivio que llevara un enorme abrigo de piel, algo muy normal entre los habitantes de Alaska.

Ese día me la había pasado realmente bien desde, los 17 años. Fue por eso que _intentaba_ no entrar en los pensamientos de Tanya. También fue por eso que no vi venir lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando decidimos regresar a casa lo hicimos a paso humano por el bosque ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba llegar a una casa repleta de parejas amorosas. Llegar a una casa donde sobraban dos; _Ella y yo_.

Íbamos platicando totalmente normal, veía en su mente lo que me iba platicando, anécdotas, chistes, chismes y otras frivolidades. Por eso me tomo desprevenido que en un segundo me tuviera arrinconado a un árbol mientras me tomaba el rostro y me besaba. Jamás había besado a nadie, así que solo me quede ahí, pasmado y sorprendido.

¡Ella me estaba besando!

Sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos y yo no sabía ni que hacer.

Me había quedado en shock.

Cuando reaccione no sabía como podía quitármela de encima sin ser descortés. Le tome el rostro, le correspondí un poco, moviendo mis labios mas lentamente que los de ella. Tanya me siguió y sentí su aliento inexplicablemente calido. Los tímidos roses de sus labios con los míos me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo. Pero lentamente la separe de mi. Ella me miro con sus ojos oscuros llenos de algo indescifrable e irreconocible. Era eso ¿deseo?

- Creo que debería decirte algo- me dijo con voz entrecortada por la respiración agitada. La mire a los ojos con ojos llenos de pánico, lo supe por que me vi en los suyos.

-Mejor no- le respondí lo mejor que pude aun tomándola del rostro, y ejerciendo cierta fuerza en ella, ya que parecía querer volver a besarme.

-Edward, yo… - comenzó separándose de mi, dejando un espacio prudente entre ambos. Me dio la espalda mirando la espesura del bosque.

-No te preocupes…- le dije con caballerosidad- eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente… solo que yo…

-¿Eres gay?- me interrumpio volviéndose hacia mi con sus ojos negros abiertos como platos.

Comencé a reírme a carcajada limpia. Solo eso me faltaba que me acusaran de ser gay. Ella sonrió un poco.

-claro que no… - le respondí- es solo que… aun no es el tiempo…- le dije con la mayor sinceridad que pude emplear. Debo admitir que las mentiras se me dan de maravilla. Por que ella sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Me beso rápidamente en los labios y sonrió.

-A que soy más rápida que tú para llegar a casa- me reto sonriendo abiertamente.

-Eso quisieras- le respondí, aliviado de que el tema quedara ahí.

Tanya sonrió con picardía y me miro antes de comenzar a correr a su máxima velocidad. Le gane por supuesto y al llegar a casa supe que el tema quedaría ahí.

"Lo que se hace en Denali, se queda ahí".

- _¿Aunque sabes que?_- le dije a Bella después de la sarta de preguntas que me había lanzado.

- _¿Qué?-_ me respondió enfurruñada.

-_Las prefiero morenas_ – le respondí haciendo caso omiso a su enojo y sus celos.

Si, las prefiero morenas, hasta que la conocí a ella.


End file.
